makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 6
Calamity Trigger 5: Prosperous and Vibrant is the Fifth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Black and White) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Roster' All-Star *Steven Star *Jacob *Emma Goodall *Gia Moran *Noah Carver *Jake Holling *Orion *Leon Kennedy (EWBR) *Viewtiful Joe (EWBR) *Strider Hiryu (EWBR) *Giorno Giovanna (Revival) *Chris Jericho (Revival) *Roxas (Revival) *Kazuma Kiyru *Goro Majima Main *''Avatar Hero'' *Izuku Midoriya *Shoto Todoroki *Katsuki Bakugo *Tenya Iida *Ochaco Uranaka *Tsuyu Asui *Fumikage Yokoyami *Eijiro Kirishima *Momo Yaoyorozu *Hanta Seto *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Mina Ashido *Yuga Aoyama *Minoru Mineta *Rex Salazer *Agent Six *Stan Marsh *Kenny McCormick *Hiro Hamada *Arata K+F *Ryuoko K+F *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Leorio Paradinight *Biscuit *Makoto Naegi *Yusaku Fujiki *Asta *Yuno *Magma Swing *Noelle Sliva *Clemont *Gladion *Jeremy Veryzer *Kirito *Brave Man *Cuphead *Liu *El Tigre *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ken Kaneki *Touka Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Nishiki Nishio *Renji Yomo *Ayato Kirishima *Ricky Bomber *Arcade Hero *Wallace Maverick *Kenneth Diesel *Nick Ramos *Bravoman *White Tiger *Nova *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *KO *Rad *Enid *Dio *Highway Star *TMNT *Ben Tennyson *Akira Kurusu *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa and Lily Loud *Dipper Pines *Grim Junior *Hoss Delgado *Irwin *Spawn *Dehorena *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Dib Membrane *Koutarou Amon *Juuzou Suzuya *Tooru Mutsuki *Ginshi Shirazu *Kuki Urie *Saiko Yoneayashi *Jaden Dallas *Toshi Yoshida *Jeff Fischer *Max *May *Dawn *Erhard Miller *Garnett Storm *Oliver Creed *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Shind Hasahi *Hei Kazama *Yuya Heiwa *Belowski Ao *Jason Lunar *Samantha Appleton *Alex Winters *Tanya Riley *Cacie Brennan *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Kizer Ghetsis *Moondust *Zuma the Large *Wakata Genesis *Lewis *Paul *Drew *Toby *Orendi *Eddy Feast *Rachael Shapes *Nergal Jr. *L *Duke McFury *Fear the Reaper *Soldier 76 *D.Va *Reinhardt *Micani Golosa *Princess Catia *Lucky Seven *Janard Kerby *Hayes Delaney *Damien Choatch *Sarge *Tristian Thevenet *Gabriel Zimmerman *Chance Singleton *Chris Amperage *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrahams *Yousef Stewart *Daniel Toshida *Ghostwalker *Eduardo Napalm *Troy Hancork *Enoki Shigeru *Octavia Baxter *Joyce Neon *The Great Quickdini *Peacemaker *Serafina *Jokester the Clown *Tri-Borg *Dark Angel *Joker Arcana Knight *King Nemestock *Silver-H Charming *Reaper *Doc Black *Doomfist *Demongo *Redeemer *ZIM *Ket'wk *Sickness *Gable the Beast *Snide *Sledge *Rize Kamishiro *Manny *Richard Skulls *Anti-Steven Jr. *Shuu Tsukiyama *Madame Odius *Brax *Galvanax *Wolvermean *Speedwing *Rygore *Venoma *Kudabot *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Adam Cole *Bobby Fish *Kyle O'Reilly *Roderick Strong *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skatamander *Tomura Shigaraki *Nomu *Stain *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Mustard *Muscular *Raymond *Shannon *Darrell *Daisuke Narukami *Sullivan Tearbreak *Bradley Slaughter *Nobunaga Hazama *Fetian Porter *Machi Komacine *Kalluto Zoldyck *Phinks Magcub *Franklin Bordeau *Shizuku Murasaki *Nathan Wolfe *Margaret Luderberg *Bonolenov Ndongo *Illumi Zoldyck *Neferpitou *Gangsta Overload *Starscream *Blitzwing *Lugnet *Soundwave *Shockwave *Megatron *Thanos DLC Pre-Order *Mikey Simmon *Kyoko Kirigiri *Byakuya Togami *Deadpool *Ant-Man *Luck Voltia *Plastic Man *Uvogin *Android 21 *Prowl *Ash Williams *Ultron *Bob *Junko Enoshima Wave 1 *Hajime Hinata *Ermac *Me-Ouch *Gonard *Rosaruru Jr. *Meliodas Wave 2 *Mitsuki *Lily *Reptile *Daisuke Saturn *Hanbee Abara *Goro Wave 3 *Blizzard *Noob-Smoke *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Rain *Tanya *Harriet Loud+Memebrane Wave 4 *Go Go Tomaga *Takeda Takahashi *Maximus *Mirio Togata *Damien *Chibiere Wave 5 *Rena Rouge *Carapace *Takashi Komuro *Diane *Ban *King Final Wave *Iron Man *Akuma *Ryu *Captain America *Thor *Hulk Stage *Prime Age City *Hectare City *Yeager City *Galaxy Warrior Arena *Halloween Town *Northwest Mansion *Rift Reel *Tenkos Colosseum *Mad Carnveil *Candyland *New Skull City *Junkyard Prime *Power Overload *Ruined Familyland *Killing School Life *Hero's Face *Greenville *Starscream Empire *Mainframe (Pre-Order) *Yorknew City (Pre-Order) *Great Dungeon (Pre-Order) *Infinite Warfare (DLC) *Melody Town (DLC) *The Pit (DLC) *Real Estate Setting (DLC) *Cruise Ship Party (DLC) *??? (DLC) Special Attacks Main *Steven Star - Rain Trigger, Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash (Shadow Starboy) *Jacob - V-Trigger Flash, Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser (Ultra Spartan) *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Blackpink, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Gia Moran - Yellow Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Noah Garver - Blue Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Jake Holling - Green/Black Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Orion - Silver Dream, Golden Dream, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Leon Kennedy - Open Fire!, Incendiary Grenade, Rocket Launcher (Attache Case) *Viewtiful Joe - Shocking Pink, Groovy Uppercut, Slow and Zoom (Mach Speed) *Strider Hiryu - Legion, Ourboros, Ragnarok (Strider Legion) *Giorno Giovanna - Taste of Pain, Dark Plain, WRYYYYYY! (Gold Experience Requiem) *Chris Jericho - List Smash, Liontamer, Codebreaker (Break The Wall Down) *Roxas - Whirlwind Swing, Lunarsault, Event Horizon (Clear Light) *Kazuma Kiryu - Yakuza Kick, Lotus Flare Palm, Dragon's Rage (Dragon of Dragon) *Goro Majima - Yakiza Kick, Knife Spin, Heat Snipe (Mad Dog of Shimano) *Avatar Hero - Birthday Strike, City Slash Wave, Prosperous and Vibrant (Black and White) *Izuku Midoriya - Delaware Smash, Manchester Smash, 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash (Full Cowl 100%) *Shoto Todoroki - Ice Spear, Giant Ice Wall, Blaze-Crystal Maximus Power (Mother's Endeavor) *Katsuki Bakugo - AP Shot, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact (Explosion Murder King) *Tenya Iida - Recipro Burst, Recipro Knee, Recipore Extend (Ingenium) *Ochaco Uranaka - Uravity Sphere, Home Run Comet, Meteor Shower (Gravity Release) *Tsuyu Asui - Sphere Frog, Tongue Slam, Rainy Season Froggy (Hyper-Frog) *Fumikage Yokoyami - Dark Feather Strike, Piercing Claw of the Dusk, Gloom of the Black Arm (Night Side Dark Shadow) *Eijiro Kirishima - Red Gauntlet, Red Counter, Red Riot Unbreakable (Red Crimson Riot) *Momo Yaoyorozu - Bojutsu Rush, Shield Throw, Creati Kingdom (Creation Goddess) *Hanta Seto - Tape Launch, Tape Trap, Trap Finale (Unlimited Tape) *Denki Kaminari - Chargebolt, Short Circuit, Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts (High Voltage) *Kyoka Jiro - Whip Jack, Blade Jazz, Heartbeat Fuzz (Maximun Jack) *Mina Ashido - Pink Acid, Acid Veil, Alien Queen (Pinky Xeno) *Yuga Aoyama - Navel Blast, Can't Stop Twinkling, Act of Seduction (Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle) *Minoru Mineta - Grape Juice, Pop Off Trap, Grape Rish (Grape Favor Prev) *Rex Salazer - Slam Cannon, Rex Ride, Omega Revolution (Omega-EVO) *Agent Six - Agent Six - Shuriken Blades, Loyalist, Manga Ultimate Slash (Deadly Six) *Stan Marsh - Drillslinger, Pressure Airblast, Ultimate Penetration (Marshwalker) *Kenny McCormick - Spin Blossom Nut Squash, Mysterion Rise, Cruel Fates (Gifted and Crused) *Hiro Hamada - Rocket Punch, Electro Magnet Pulse, Baymax Rocket Full Throttle (Baymax Full Drive) *Arata K+F - Thunderbolt, Boombrust, Black Moth Finale (Crystal Black Moth) *Ryuoko K+F - Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Let's Snuggle Forever (Hyper Z-Ring) *Star-Lord - Quad Flash, Good Feeling, Hadron Enforcer (Outlaw Star) *Gamora - Slash Rush, Shadow Combinaton, Celestial Barrage (Daughter of Thanos) *Rocket Raccoon - Rock'n'Roll, Mad Hopper, Animal Combination (We Are Groot) *Drax the Destroyer - Drax Duel Chop, Drax Bite, Brax Beast Bomb (King Destroyer) *Gon Freeces - Jajanken (Rock, Paper, Scissor), Strong Jajanken Strike, Limitation Break Strike (True Freecss) *Killua Zoldyck - Gale Thunderclap, Whirlwind Thunderbolt, Lighting Godspeed (Godspeed) *Kurapika - Dowsing Chain, Chain Jail, Emperor Time (Scarlet Eye) *Leorio Paradinight - Remote Punch, Switchknife Kick, Rush Time Leorio (Ultrasound Touch) *Biscuit - Rock Breaking, Piano Agony, Bisky Destroyer (True Bisky) *Makoto Naegi - Curry Katana Slash Wave, Hope Dive, Lucky King Life (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Yusaku Fujiki - Decode Slash Wave, Sphere Kuri, Firewall Dragon (Tramua Play) *Asta - Bull Trust, Black Meteorite, Black Hurricane (Wizard King) *Yuno - Crescent Kamaitachi, Towering Tornado, Tornado Fang (Mana Skin) *Magma Swing - Exploding Buckshot, Prison Kill Buckshot, Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball (Black Swing) *Noelle Sliva - Splash Sphere, Waterfall Rise, Roar of the Sea Dragon (Royal Power) *Clemont - Thunder Fang, Swift, Futuristic Wild Charge (Lumiose Light) *Gladion - Galdion (w. Silvally) - Multi-Attack, False Swipe, Disc Memory Blitzrage (Ultimate Beast Killer) *Jeremy Veryzer - Rocket Power Slide, Project Athena, Return to the Past (Legacy Hopper) *Kirito - Elucidator Swing, Kagamitsu Blast, Open Heart Advance (Love for Asura) *Brave Man - Brave Slash Wave, The 70's Punch, The Parody Styles Hell Slash (Shadow Carl) *Cuphead - Mega Chargeshot Peashooter, Stream Attack, Giant Ghost Barrage (Golden Day) *Liu - Orange Car Rush, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *El Tigre - Spin Cyclone Claw, Vicious Uppercut, The Spinning Armadillo (Black Vigilante) *Ladybug - Anti-Charm Sword, Ladybug Pin, Miraculous Finale (Tikki Charm) *Cat Noir - Cataclysm Dash, Black Hole, Black Storm (Plagg Noir) *Optimus Prime - Truck Rush, Scald Water, Ultra Magaus Hammer (Great Prime) *Bumblebee - Prowl's Shuriken, Turbo Flash Draft, Black and Yellow (Bumble Charge) *Bulkhead - Swing Wreck, Artist Crash, Hard Heat Wrecking (Unimog) *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber, The One-Eye Dragon (Black Centipede) *Touka Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Fire Shreds of Crystal, Rabbit Burned (Crystal Rabbit) *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Protect the Kids, Asaki and Ryouko (Yostume Wing) *Nishiki Nishio - Serpent Leg, For Kimi, Serpent Rush (Serpent Fang) *Renji Yomo - Raven Shock, Hikari, Electrio-Wall Force (Thunder Wings) *Ayato Kirishima - Grounded Worm, Crystal Bite, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit (Crystal Rabbit) *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, Mild Corrosive, Time-Bomber (Losing Body Control) *Arcade Hero - Flash Slash Wave, Gaming Quiz, Game Over Max (Arcade Ultra) *Wallace Maverick - Maverick Takeover, Maverick Finale Slash, Believe in the Force (Maverick Solo) *Kenneth Diesel - Jackknife, Kenneth Breaker, Diesel-Power Headshot (Rhino Pump Sniper) *Nick Ramos - Dragon Uppercut, Body Slammer, Enormous Bomb (Ramos Magic Touch) *Bravoman - Bravo Punch, Bravo Headbutt, Flashing Finish On (Bravo Corps) *White Tiger - Hazard Zone, Sudden Death, Law of the Jungle (Amulet Drive) *Nova - Gravimetric Blaster, Super Nova, Human Rocket (Nova Core) *Iron Fist - Lotus Whip, Iron Rage, Dragon's Prey (Volcanic Roar) *Luke Cage - The Power Bike, Magic Axe Handle, Street Smart Knockdown (Power Man Upgraded) *KO - Package Piledriver, Lakewood Plaza KO, Let Be Heroes (Let's Be Heroes) *Rad - Cat Scratch, Rad Buster, Figure Blaster (Let's Be Heroes) *Enid - DJ Blitz, Smokescreen, Power Foot Fireball (Let's Be Heroes) *Dio - Burn Alive, Deal the Devil, Farewell (Black Missing Eye) *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, Triple Olympus Jump, GO! GO! Dystopia (Shadow Eddie) *TMNT - (Different Chain), (Different Super), Shockshell (Manhattan Project) **Leonardo - Shredded, Boshi Slice **Raphael - Getting Hype, Triggered Parry **Donatello - Spinning Splinters, Pokey Dokey **Michaelangelo - Hot Nunchaku Fury, Shell Mill *Ben Tennyson - Cannonball Slam, Grey Matter Flip Over, Way Big Uppercut (Ulitmatrix 10) *Akira Kurusu - Treasure Calling Card, Dream Needle, Sinful Shell (Joker Night) *Lincoln Loud - Mega-Mach Punch, One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House (Going Savvist) *Lori Loud - Total Husband Bobby, Shoe Trick, Flash Solution (Literally Me) *Leni Loud - Spider Hugger, Heart Queen, The Fast and the Fashionless (Blonde and Dumb) *Luna Loud - Rolling Swagger, Root Beer Special, Maximus Average (Music Soul) *Luan Loud - Ah Coconuts, Deadly Pun, Fool's Paradise (Brust the Laughter) *Lynn Loud - Lynner Dash, Touch It Down, Golden Olympic Winner (Sporty Crusher) *Lucy Loud - Edwin's Fortune, Out of Nowhere, The Brutal of the Decreased (Shadow Queen) *Lana Loud - Dirty Bolts, Hops Tap, Dire Plumbing (Gross Kindly) *Lola Loud - Clean Ribbon, Prim Goddess, Cosmetics Bliss (Pretty Mean) *Lisa and Lily Loud - Speaking Xylophone, Devilish Idea, Specimen's Blanket (Bracket Trust) *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Wave Slash, Lampy Endeavor, Gravity Falls (Zodiac Awaken) *Grim Junior - Soul Robber Claw, Snuggles Limbo, Down Under Hell (Underworld Purple Rain) *Hoss Delgado - Iron Fist Slam, Love Letter to Mom, Spectral Extreminator (Extreminator Blitzrage) *Irwin - Mummy Eater, Walk Like Yo Momma, Scrape and Lick (Vampire Mummy King) *Spawn - Necroplasm, Abomination, Consequence (Hell Cruse) *Dehorena - Honey Buster, The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike (New Queen of the Bee) *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Fantasy Trick, Gardna Breaker (Unbreakable Shield) *Red Riding Hood - Wolf Slayer, Smart Shield Wonder, Happily After Ever (Grandma's Passing) *Dib Membrane - Chemical Hunt, Current Fuston, Toast (Future is Now) *Koutarou Amon - War Hammer Smash, Kura Counter, Kureo's Last Time (Amon Armor) *Juuzou Suzuya - 56 Scorpions Stings, Diary of Rei, Strings on Me (Next Arima) *Tooru Mutsuki - Eyepatch Lust, Don't Hurt Me, Ifraft and Abksol (Quinx Brust) *Ginshi Shirazu - Claw Missile, Claw Stabber, Nutcracking Explosion (Quinx Brust) *Kuki Urie - Blade of Ginkui, The Thot, Mikito's Promise (Quinx Brust) *Saiko Yoneayashi - The Trinity Cutter, Saiko-Saiko, Little Fairy Hammer (Quinx Brust) *Jaden Dallas - Believe in the Force, Wheels and The Legman, American Boy (Star Man Smith) *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, The Drum Man, Lightning Fury Slash Wave (Shocking Samurai) *Jeff Fischer - Johnny Gunman, Burning Man, Smoking Van (Super Hot Fischer) *Max - Psycho Cutter, Close Combat, Shattered Psyche (Hyper Z-Ring) *May - Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive (Hyper Z-Ring) *Dawn - Drill Peck, Ice Beam, Hydro Vortex (Hyper Z-Ring) *Erhard Miller - Scorch Shot, It Was Me, The Resurgam Incident (Healing Soul) *Garnett Storm - Meltzer Superkick, Air Boom, Airbourne Slice (Black Future) *Oliver Creed - Meltzer Superkick, Cross to the Future, The Peacekeeper (White Past) *Shiro Ink - White, I, Positive Side (Positive Pulse) *Kuro Ink - Black, Am, Negative Side (Negative Black) *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, From Hell, Who's Next! (Hell Man King) *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fist, Hakkesho, Demon Avenger (Devil Hei) *Yuya Heiwa - Rocket Hermos Cannon, Berserker Soul, Champion Rider (Berserker Yuya) *Belowski Ao - Pipe Dream, Card of Demise, Mokey Mokey Smackdown (Berserker Belowski) *Jason Lunar - Lunar Flash, Weekend at Brandy, Moonlight Eclipse (New Moon Lunar) *Samantha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Cross Roads, Royal Pain (Angel Wings) *Alex Winters - Lovely Loser, Captain Beach Day, Teen Beach Party (Angel Wings) *Tanya Riley - Silver Stabber, Shiny Slash, Samurai Season (Angel Wings) *Cacie Brennan - Twist of a Kick, Relation Favor, Lovely Pink Shot (Angel Wings) *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee, The Dream of Pocahontas, Rebellion's Soul (Rebellion King) *Zachary Phillips - Platinum Bullet, So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords (Platinum Lady Lovers) *Kizer Ghetsis - Beauty Shot, Selfie King, Night Rider Sunshine (Rich and Blues) *Moondust - The Clone Wars, Fair for Mercy, The Power of TORR (TORR Armor) *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Mega Showstopper, Matter Destroyer (Matter Steel) *Wakata Genesis - UFO Sendoff, Genesis Reboot, Shakedown Hacker (Fully Awaken UFO) *Lewis - Vivi, Gold Heart, Freaking Out (This Fire Burn) *Paul - Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Gigabolt Havoc (Hyper Z Ring) *Drew - Petal Dance, Giga Drain, Bloom Doom (Hyper Z-Ring) *Toby - Mach Core Sendoff, Mega Core, Core Discharge (Core Megadrive) *Orendi - Chaos Tower, Gut Ripper, Paradigm Shirt (Thrust for Blood) *Eddy Feast - A Fine Dish, Curry Slice, Tlifford Chef (Son of Forbid) *Rachael Shapes - CCC Sonic Hilliard, Flim Work Mirror, Soul of Ray (Calling Ray) *Nergal Jr. - Violent Pistol, Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash (Hyper Nergaling) *L - Lawlist Handcuff, His World, I Am L (True Focus in Sweet) *Duke McFury - Crystal Knuckles, Blackout Face, Fury Cutter (Sentry Force McFury) *Fear the Reaper - Black Diamond, Juicy Night, Crimson Night (Arrival of the Reaper) *Soldier 76 - Helix Rocket, Biotic Field, Tactical Visor (Morrison True Power) *D.Va - Micro Missile, Nerf This (Self-Destruct), Queen of Gamer (Pharaoh Gaming Armor) *Reinhardt - Charge Up Rocket Smash, Fire Strike, Earthshatter (War Hammer Lord) *Micani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Thunderbolt Stroke, Southern Bee Hips Attack (Lightning Bee) *Princess Catia - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood, Kill Man Blood Queen (Parasite Princess) *Lucky Seven - Hollow Points, One Hitter, Moxic Driver (Triple Luck) *Janard Kerby - Slam and Jams, Brooklyn Lake, The 3-Pointer (J-K Slammer) *Hayes Delaney - Jazz Hand, Stream Hams, Breakthrough Headshot (Quarter-Pounder) *Damien Choatch - Shading Pegidee, Muscle Buster, Asphyxia Sleeper Hold (Neck Break City) *Sarge - Scar for Life, Clothlines from Hell, Firing Squad (Lock and Loaded) *Tristian Thevenet - Captain Hook, Blast from the Past, Paris Glass (Paris In Speed) *Gabriel Zimmerman - Boston Waste, Sweeper Spin Hold, Rat Man Island (The Rat House) *Chance Singleton - Bowling for Ice Cream, Blitzrage Set and Match, Breaking the Ice (Freezer Break) *Chris Amperage - Shocker, Voltage Rage, Unlimited Havoc (Shock Torment) *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Bullet Clash, Sex Pistol L.T. (Styles Gunman) *Hector Abrahams - Diver Down, Split Low Blower, Rocket Fist Punch (Marine Muscle) *Yousef Stewart - Yosef Stewart - The Y-Bomb, Slow is Down, Ludicrous Speed! (Time Break) *Daniel Toshida - Titanium Slice, Lock and Loaded, The Sneak Attack (Parasite Knight) *Ghostwalker - Heavy Weapon Blast, Ninja Day, Unbelievable Darkness (Machine Have Soul) *Eduardo Napalm - Skull Crusher, Three Rockets Ringing, River Below (Self-Destruct Suicide) *Troy Hancork - Nail It Down, Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test (True Ideal) *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Curb Stomp, Tar Trapman, Smoking Dragon (Tar Dragon) *Octavia Baxter - Bullet Kiss, Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack (Sister Know Best) *Joyce Neon - Screen Breaker, Skater Girl Later Boy, Thor Size Hammer Slam (Punk Charged Hammer) *The Great Quickdini - *Peacemaker - Blass Joe, Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express (Have Mercy) *Serafina - Spider Trap, Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial (Witch Form Serafine) *Jokester the Clown - Bullet Trick, Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke (Full-Voltage Crazy) *Tri-Borg - Head Strong, Cyber Initiative, Team Work (Death Machine Knights) *Dark Angel - Heaven Strike, Spiral Tap, Arcana Obelisk (Noble Wings) *Joker Arcana Knight - Roundabout, Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classic Style (Ace In The Hole) *King Nemestock - Chest-Plate Punch Massive, Parasite Beam, The Author of Nemestock (Parasite King) *Silver-H Charming - Jumpspace Master, Tougne Twister, Life-Device Puppet Master (Silver Wings) *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Wraith Cannon, Death Blossom (Wraith Form) *Doc Black - Blackout Droid, Chloroform Suffering, Corrosive Blackout (Blacklight Mask) *Doomfist - Rising Uppercut, Seismic Slam, Meteor Strike (Breakforce Knuckles) *Demongo - Soul Collector, Double Trouble, Lord of Essence (Hungry Lord) *Redeemer - The Anti-Spawn, Andy Tear, Heavenly Finale (Heaven Gift) *ZIM - Spider Leg Stabber, Mighty Need, A Room with the Moose (Emperor ZIM) *Ket'wk - Bio-Slash Wave, Glitch Infected, Hunter Blade Da Worlda (Elite Overload) *Sickness - Running Nose, Green Torment, The Purge (Chemical Mix) *Gable the Beast - Crushing Hammer, Overrunning Beast, Ritual Disasters (Steel Awaken) *Snide - Vortex Slash Wave, Tendril Chokehold, Fortress Stomp (Magma Rage) *Sledge - Master Blaster, Dino Shockwave, Edge of Extinction (Dark Energem Charge) *Rize Kamishiro - Gluttony Mother, Love Me Harder, Binge-Eating Queen (Devour Your Love) *Mandy - Death Glace, Wedding Ring Heart, Underworld Queen (Simple Smile) *Richard Skulls - Funk it Up, Skull Bash Dick, Spider Web Greedy (Spider Richard) *Anti-Steven Jr. - Primal Slash Wave, Primal Roar, Re-Riter (Shadow Ztar) *Shuu Tsukiyama - Gourmet's Blade, Taro's Stomp, Kaneki's Blood (Beautiful Lust) *Madame Odius - Golden Wave Slash, Nagannadel's Toxic Sting, Golden Ninja Star (Power of the Odius Hammer) *Brax - *Galvanax - Undefeated Wave Slash, Smart Strike Spear, Galactic Champion (Gold Rush King) *Wolvermean - Galactic Slash Wave, Axe Smasher, Money Stealer (Ninja Medallion Drive) *Speedwing - Galactic Slash Wave, Laser Flash, Falcon Flash Barrage (Ninja Medallion Drive) *Rygore - Galactic Slash Wave, Dual Blade, Chance of the Dice (Ninja Medallion Drive) *Venoma - Galactic Smash Wave, Charm Venom, Dangerous Love (Ninja Medallion Drive) *Kudabot - Tanegashima, Caribou, Jab of the Yari (Unplanned Power-Up) *Goro Akechi - Golden Bullet Quest, Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki (Black Mask Revealed) *Kishou Arima - Jack, The Owl, White Reaper’s Ending (One-Eye King) *Adam Cole - Last Shot, Coleateral, Shining Wizard (Shock the System) *Bobby Fish - Space Rolling Elbow, Flying Fish Hook, Sleeping With The Fishes (Shock the System) *Kyle O'Reilly - Axe and Smash, Guillotine Choke, Reiliy Brainbuster (Shock the System) *Roderick Strong - Jumping High Knee, Death by Roderick, End of Heartache (Shock the System) *Van Kleiss - Nanite Smart Strike, Nanite Discharged, King of Abysus (Mind Games) *Biowulf - Quick Claw, Razor Crystal, De-Facto Finish (Visior Wulf) *Skatamander - Crystal-Club, Crystal Rush, Crystal Spike (Stone Hard Edge) *Tomura Shigaraki - Cheating Snatch, Nana, Game Over Decoy (Power Up Hand Up) *Nomu - Shocking Lariet, Artificial Slam, Killer of Peace (Ultiate Artificial) *Stain - MUST BLEED, The Hero Killer, Bloodcurdle (Stendhal) *Dabi - Heat Blast, Heat Cry, Heatstroke (Black Smoke) *Himiko Toga - Cut Knife, Transform, Happy Happy Murder (Desu Love) *Mustard - Bullet Kiss, PoisonDream, Sleepwalker (End of Day) *Muscular - Wreck Maker Strike, Earth Crusher, Ultimate Muscle Power (Augment Prime) *Raymond - Rocket Feet, Double Cannon Flash, The Penalty Box (Boxmore Alliance) *Shannon - Spin Saw, Lip-Boom Kiss, Buzz Saw Chop (Boxmore Alliance) *Darrell - Rapid Fire Laser, Big Punch, Mega Large Punch (Boxmore Alliance) *Daisuke Narukami - Expected Blade, Pillar Solo, Heart Arrow Parasite (Heart Stealer Swordsman) *Sullivan Tearbreak - Shell Breaking Headbutt, Belfast Divide Muscle Bomb, Freak Accident (Sullivan Mountain Armor) *Bradley Slaughter - Ballistic Gun Shoot, No More Loser, Blood on the Dance Floor (New World of Destruction) *Nobunaga Hazama - Clean Clop, Feudal Lord, Enhancer Slash (Iaidō Master) *Fetian Porter - Concealed Blade, Torture Rack, Rising Sun (Pain Packer) *Machi Komacine - Needle Queen, Puppet Strings, Kut-Throat (Stitches and Threads) *Kalluto Zoldyck - Paperslice, Paper Doll Remember, Dancing Serpent's Rita (Dance of the Papercut) *Phinks Magcub - Reckless Forehand, Crash Landing, Ripper Cyclotron (Uraeus Brust) *Franklin Bordeau - Double Frank Train Machne Guns, Tri-Force Uppercut, Ambidextrous Machine Guns (Ultimate Gunman Dance) *Shizuku Murasaki - Blinky Club, Blood Bubble, Cylde in the Caldera (Vaccum Dream) *Nathan Wolfe - Boom Missile, Single Mix-Trap, Trick Room (Mr. Bumbaclot's Song Requested) *Margaret Luderberg - Bullet Sternum, Oyster Shell, Requiem Aeternum (Philistine) *Bonolenov Ndongo - Battle Cantiablie: The Prelude, The Hook and Jupiter (Shadow Dancer) *Illimi Zoldyck - Needle Stab, Hypnotic Spell, Needle People (Corpse Control) *Neferpitou - Cat Scratch, Thigh Crusher, Puppet's Serenity (Terpsichora) *Gangsta Overload - Serenity, The Treasure Gift, Yinglong Finisher (Dragon of Yeager) *Starscream - Jef Flash, Clone Bomb, Rainbow Overload (Emperor Starscream) *Blitzwing - Split Personality, Tank Fire Flight, Chaos Name Blitzwing (Icy-Hothead Blitz) *Lugnet - Master Explosion, Gift for Megatron, Extreme Explosion Power (For the Glory of the Decepticon) *Soundwave - Guitar Smash, Mind Control Machine, One Night Soundwave (True Form) *Shockwave - Rocket Claw, Longarm slam, Crisis Wave (One-Eyed Flash) *Megatron - Rocket Bruster, Master's Order, Heavy Blast (Darkness Inside) *Thanos - Final Judgement, Sovereign Decree, Gauntlet Cosmic Fall (The Infinity Gauntlet) DLC *Mikey Simmon - Fake Sport, Simonwki Special, Hey Hey Look Look (Wizard of Ozu) *Kyoko Kirigiri - Hair Braids Spot, Spot Head, Detective Kirigiri (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Byakuya Togami - French Pay, Coffee Look, Progeny Master (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Deadpool - Happy-Happy-Trigger, Cuttin' Time, 4th-Wall Crisis (Master of the Marvel Universe) *Ant-Man - Tiny Mute Kick, Orange Slice, Quantum Reserve (Huge Man) *Luck Voltia - Thunder Claw, Thunder Arrow, Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon (Lucky Winner) *Plastic Man - Elasticity Man, Destiny Whip, Rubber Hit (Plastic Charge) *Uvogin - Meteor Smash, Spider Church, Big Bang Impact (Reborn Again) *Android 21 - Connoisseur Cut, Photon Wave, Sweet Tooth (Demon 21) *Prowl - Ninja Star Launch, Mute Slealth, Fistful of Energon (The Master's Way) *Ash Williams - Boomstick Target, Ashy Slashy, The Prohesied Choose One (Possession Overload) *Ultron - Destruction Wave, Encephalon-Ray, Sentry Legion (The Age of Ultron) *Bob - Stay Frosty, Repairing, Reboot (Mainframe Power Up) *Junko Enoshima - Fashionista Flash, Mukuro's Soul, Queen of Despair (Killing Game) *Hajime Hinata - Kusa Mochi Bullet, Hope Dive, Reserve Course (Izuku Kamukuma) *Ermac - Soul Trap, Levitate Soul, We Are Many (Many But One) *Me-Ouch - Meow Slash, Playful Knot, Ti-Grrrl Prime Queen (Greatest Monster Master) *Gonard - Iron Slam, Super Spaz, Box Man the Endless Stomach (Super Gonard) *Rosaruru Jr. - Throne, Spirit Wave, Sacrificial Forgiveness (Shadow Rosaruru Jr.) *Meliodas - Raptor Blade, Hellblazer, Night, Full Counter (Demon Mark Berserker *Mitsuki - Hip Striker, Light Feather, Our Path (Soft Love) *Lily - Hip Striker, Heavy Strike, Hail Mighty Diva (Hard Love) *Reptile - Acid Ball, Poison Basilisk, Reptile Disfunction (Last of My Kind) *Daisuke Saturn - Saturn Hold, Empire Choke, Running Yakuza Kick (Dragon of Yakuza) *Hanbee Abara - Silver Skull Line, Pure White Eye, Overloading Master (Arata II Armor) *Goro - Tremor Pound, Chest Pound, Crusher Spine Adjustment (Dragon Fangs) *Blizzard - Snowball Grenade, Deep Frozen, Frostbite Stomp (Sub-Zero Armor) *Noob-Smoke - Dark Assassin, Disabler, Together Again (Liu Kuei Alliance) *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Dough Cookies Boot, Chibi Gangster, Peko's Dying Wish (Ulitmate Yakuza) *Rain - Water Blast, Shocking Bolt, Rain Check (Edenian Heavy Rain) *Tanya - Human Cannon Drill, Air Staff Strike, Air Up and Over (Drill Queen) *Harriet Loud+Memebrane - Dark Fan Slicer, Paralyzed Spot, Song of Those Down Under (Point Hair Metronome) *Go Go Tomaga - Discs Launch, Bird-Kick Roller, Gum-Gum Dasher (Overdrive Speedster) *Takeda Takahashi - Tornado Kick, Blade Drop Kall, Air Whiplash (PSI Awaken) *Maximus - Orange Slash Wave, War Hammer Raider, Go To Sleep Nightmare (Purple Force Morph Ranger) *Mirio Togata - Energetic Punch, Eyeball Crush, Phantom Menace (Lemillion) *Damien - Psycho Fireball, High Kounter, Just the Tip (Alert Trauma) *Chibiere - Bowl Chibi, Bounder Roll, Bone Crusher Chain (Rorek Promise) *Rena Rouge - Fox Dash Strike, Mirage Double, Rouge Mission Dual (Trixx Trick) *Carapace - Chest Shield Buster, Shell Smashing, Record Sketch Smash Hit (Wayzz Armor) *Takashi Komuro - Smith and Wesson, Tokonsu Draft, Humvee Rampage of the Dead (Them Came) *Diane - Ground Gladius, Sand Whirl, Metal Crush Shooting (Heavy Metal) *Ban - Body Hurt, Hunter Fest, Banishing Kill (Million Dollar Dream) *King - Spirit Spear, Sleepy Knockout, Diaster King (Lazy Dream) *Iron Man - Proto Cannon, Smart Bombs, Iron Avengers (Ulimate Iron) *Akuma - Messatsu Gohado, Messatsu Goshoryu, Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon Akuma) *Ryu - Shinkuu Hadouken, Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, Shin Shoryuken (Hadou Kakusei) *Captain America - Hyper Charging Star, Hyper Stars & Stripes, Final Justice (Ultimate Patriot) *Thor - Mighty Tornado, Mighty Punish, God of Thunder (Ragnarok) *Hulk - Gamma Tsunami, Camma Crush, Gamma Quake (World War Hulk) OST *'Haruka Mirai' by Kankaku Piero (Calamity Trigger 6) (Opening Theme) *'Let Me Hear' by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (Calamity Trigger 6) *'Survivor '''by MAN WITH A MISSION (Calamity Trigger 6) *'FLAT '''by livetune adding Yuuki Ozaki from Galilbo Galiliel) (Calamity Trigger 6) Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness series Category:Crossover games Category:Calamity Trigger